This invention relates generally to art and photographs and more particularly to frames used to present the art and photographs.
It is well known within the art world that any picture looks better within a frame. The frame, if properly chosen, creates a xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d for the picture and focuses the attention of the viewer onto the picture itself.
The frame can also be used to set the xe2x80x9cmoodxe2x80x9d or environment for the picture. As example: a smooth metal frame is often chosen for modern shapeless art; finely carved wood is used to accentuate portraits; rough wood is often used to frame Western art.
Except for the choice of frame style and color, there are very few other options available to the artist. In many ways, the artist is totally left out of the framing process. Because of this, the range of artistic endeavor is limited.
It is clear that if more framing options are available for the artist, then the artist is granted a wider range of creations.
Within the present invention, a picture frame is creates which creates differing visual impacts depending on the angle the view has with the frame. As the viewer moves, the image which is seen appears to change.
To accomplish this affect, within the present invention the frame is structured to lie in a primary plane and outside of the primary plane. As example, for one embodiment of the invention, the two portions of the frame are positioned at right angles to each other. This allows the frame to be placed either within an inside corner or at an outside comer. In the preferred embodiment of this example, both surfaces of the frame are transparent allowing the same frame to be used either at an inside or an outside comer.
In one embodiment, the portion which lies outside the primary plane is curved to give an even different impression to the viewer. The affect of the curve is partially established by the depth or radius of the curve and the image which is contained within the frame.
In another embodiment of the invention, the frame lies in three planes allowing the contained picture or image to xe2x80x9cjutxe2x80x9d out from the wall.
In yet another embodiment, four planes are used. In this embodiment, the image juts away from the wall and then back to the wall.
Throughout the differing embodiments, a single envelope is formed which holds the picture within the different sections. The image which is contained within the frame is chosen to capitalize upon the differing perspectives made available by the frame and to impact the viewer with the greatest affect.
The present invention creates a frame which escapes from the planar requirements of the traditional frames. In the present invention, the frame, and by extension, the glass covering the art work, is non-planar and is still configured to be mounted or hung from a wall.
In this manner, the frame of this invention expands from the two dimensional world and creates a three dimensional potential for the artist.
An example of the present invention is a frame which xe2x80x9cjuts outxe2x80x9d from the plane to extend into the room and then passes back to the wall plane. This xe2x80x9cjuttingxe2x80x9d aspect of the frame provides for four different planes for the artist to utilize. At any point in the room, all of the planes are not fully visible, thereby allowing the artist to create images which literally change as the viewer passes from point to point within the room.
In another embodiment of the invention, the frame extends around a comer of the room. The frame in this embodiment is ideally suited for an edge so that one image is placed on the first wall while another image is placed on the second wall.
A similar concept is utilized in a comer of a room allowing the decorator and artist to work in concert to add significant variety to a room""s comer.
In still other embodiments, the three dimensional extension from the wall is accomplished using curved (as opposed to planar) pieces to create a smooth flowing mosaic.
The invention, together with various embodiments thereof, will be more fully explained by the accompanying drawings and the following description.